


In this wide world, there's only you

by threelyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/threelyeon
Summary: Jaemin showing appreciation for his boyfriend. Domestic fluff and just practically word vomit





	In this wide world, there's only you

Na Jaemin is a handsome guy. 

 

The thing with handsome guys, is that they attract lots, and lots of attention. Some which, are unwanted and creepy. 

 

But, despite having all that attention being showered upon him daily, he never cared for it. Because it wasn't from his sunshine. Not from the person he cherishes the most. 

 

You see, Na Jaemin has a  _tiny_ secret. 

 

It was probably cliche, but he, Na Jaemin, a popular flowerboy, is in love with Lee Donghyuck. 

 

 

 

↻

 

 

Jaemin dropped his bags by the entrance. He didn't really care if he'll get his ears talked off for the next two hours. For now, he wanted to take whatever peace is being given, before it is abruptly taken away from him by his loud, and caring roommate, aka Donghyuck. 

 

He had asked the older boy to move in with him after applying for college. Donghyuck's was within a good 30 minute distance. Jaemin's was just a few blocks down. It was a good location, and they probably wouldn't find anything quite as homely as this, so Donghyuck relented. 

 

"Donghyuck!" he yelled, slipping on the slippers. He padded over to the bedroom, a bright smile slowly creeping on his handsome face. "Baby, I'm back" oh, did he forget to mention that they are dating? It must have slipped Jaemin's mind. Silly boy. 

 

Jaemin pushes open the door a sliver. Just enough to peek inside and still be giving the occupant privacy. It was quiet, but not terribly so, because the whir of the airconditioning provided white noise. It helped Donghyuck sleep, especially when insomnia leaves the boy looking like a zombie. 

 

He pushed the door even wider, and stepped inside. A rush of cold air greeted his body, and Jaemin shivered. He could make out the faded orange hair poking out from beneath the bed covers. Donghyuck was catching up on his sleep. Jaemin lets out a relieved, and fond sigh for the boy sleeping. 

 

Jaemin plops himself down beside the older male, wrapping long arms around a slim waist and pulling Donghyuck closer to his body. Donghyuck grumbles in his sleep, but soft fingers are laid on top of Jaemin's hands. 

 

Jaemin's heart melts at that. 

 

"Hyuckie, come on. I know you love your sleep, but you still have that part-time job you really enjoy" he whispers into his boyfriend's ear. Donghyuck flinches, and curls in on himself, making Jaemin giggle. "S...Stop. That's— it tickles!" Donghyuck says indignantly, voice a bit higher than usual due to sleep. Donghyuck's hand pinches Jaemin's own, and the latter yelps. 

 

"As much as you claim Doyoung-hyung to love you. I know for a fact that he would switch you out for Jeno if he ever so much as blink at Doyoung-hyung's direction." Jaemin said, but he's pressing soft, feather-light kisses on Donghyuck's fluffy cheeks. 

 

Donghyuck turned so that he's facing Jaemin. His eyes are crinkled up, and it is shining with amusement. Jaemin swoons. His boyfriend is so beautiful, it literally pains Jaemin so much, how was he so blessed with the boy in his arms. 

 

"Nana, I know you love me, but stop spacing out." Donghyuck is pouting, but there's a teasing smirk on his face. Jaemin leans in to kiss it away. 

 

Donghyuck's lips are plush, and full. It tasted like summer. The cool breeze drifting over the sea, the warm watermelon popsicle Donghyuck always insists on having, and honey. Kissing Donghyuck is warm, buttery. It makes Jaemin wish for nothing else than to make time stop. Until there's nothing left but him, Donghyuck and them kissing. 

 

Donghyuck pulls away and playfully slaps Jaemin's chest. "I'm going to be late because of you" he scolds, but there's a pleased flush settling on the boy's cheeks. Jaemin cups it and stares his boyfriend in the eye. "Take care baby. I love you " he says fondly, and making sure that Donghyuck sees the sincerity in his gaze. 

 

"I know, i love you too" 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this word vomit. Please leave kudos!! Tysm again. 
> 
> Nahyuck has been one of my many underrated ships and they deserve more love. I love markhyuck too, but i want to base this more on the beautiful friendship(love***) our fullsun and nana have for each other. They're practically soulmates if you ask me. 
> 
> Look out for more Nahyuck short fics or oneshots in the future!!! 
> 
> hmu: @royalnahyuck on twt


End file.
